<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>应云何住 by ViaLactia</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26134852">应云何住</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViaLactia/pseuds/ViaLactia'>ViaLactia</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>In the Middle of the River [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Transformers (IDW Generation One)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:48:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,944</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26134852</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViaLactia/pseuds/ViaLactia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>不若饮几坛，大醉方休</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>威擎无差</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>In the Middle of the River [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1897798</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>应云何住</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>黛色天幕有着天鹅绒似的质感，如帷幔般温柔垂下，子夜深处，大部分店铺都早已掩门闭户，夜色如一汪墨色的深潭，自四面八方将每个深夜的旅人轻轻簇拥，那水波轻涌，将他的视线带向街对面那橙黄笼聚的静谧港湾——</p><p>麦克老爹油吧。</p><p>来自路灯和店内的光蜿蜒交融，汇作了令人惊异的，宛如乳液的质感，在落地窗上慵懒流淌。和白日的人声鼎沸不同，此时的油吧里，只有星星了了几位顾客，他快步穿过街道，燃油的香气在推门的那瞬伸出臂膀温柔地拥住了他。</p><p>他迅速抬了抬手，好歹止住了那张有些讶异的面甲叫出声来，不是公事，他有些歉意地欠身说，和往常一样就行。</p><p>对了，两杯。</p><p>他踌躇了几秒，依旧在吧台落了座，白日里那场斗殴造成的破坏早已被修复，顺着空落座位望过去，一个身影背对着他，在油吧最远处的角落里，形单影只地坐着，而他隐在阴影中，宛如坠在一场夜色深浓却通透澄澈的梦里。</p><p>他终于决定站起来，那家伙终于在他站到他桌旁时从数据板里抬起头来，面甲上的惊讶几乎是立马便被难掩的警惕所覆盖。</p><p>我可以坐这儿吗？</p><p>玻璃杯落上桌面时矿工脸上的神色终于缓和了些，我不明白，警长，他将那块刚刚还在涂涂改改的数据板收了回去，你看上去不是个会和矿工喝酒的人。</p><p>因为早些的事儿我还欠你一个道歉。</p><p>威震天微偏着头雕，那脸上的表情仿佛在判断白天这位好心放了自己的警长是否在说真话，透过玻璃的月色柔和地为对方那白色装甲打上一层朦胧边缘。真是拙劣的谎言,奥利安.派克斯直视着那双犹如涡轮般把他吸进去的光镜，不自觉地握紧了酒杯。</p><p>旋刃是因——</p><p>你应该去帮撞针，到现在为止他为他点的酒都丝毫未动，如果你真的关心的话。</p><p>。。我会尽力的。</p><p>他们小小地碰了个杯，而此时此刻，就连油吧的最后一位客人也摇晃地离开了。</p><p>气氛稍微缓和后，他开始追问他的著作，就像他在之后很长时间里会做的那样，那样子堪堪像个孜孜以求的学生，而很明显，这个阶段的威震天恰恰少个如奥利安般聪慧又敏锐的听众，于是他们的谈话逐渐融洽起来，热烈而充满激情。</p><p>是真的很遗憾，奥利安又为他们一人点了一杯，我们之前都没有好好交流过。</p><p>以后机会多着呢。威震天在一块新的数据板上又加了两句，那是他刚刚跟奥利安讨论出的新观点。</p><p>不，我是说。。。。我们真的没有好好交谈过。</p><p>威震天把头抬了起来，然后一抹笑意出现他的面甲上，你喝多了，奥利安，我们以后多的是机会。</p><p>你保证？</p><p>我保证，很高兴能有你这样一个听众，你能在百忙之中抽出时间过来，说实话，他竟然也会不好意思地挠头，我有点。。。被感动到。</p><p>。。被吓到，奥利安扭开面甲，装作把目光投向了街对岸的典当铺，而且，我并不忙啊。</p><p>我可没见过哪个来油吧的家伙还带着公文包，矿工努努嘴指了指奥利安手边那个暗色的手提箱。</p><p>回家路上顺便带上而已。他淡淡地把小诸葛的手提箱推进了阴影里，接着将视线重新投向了那张看上去容光焕发的面甲，你看上去好多了。</p><p>我说了，你是个令人愉快的交谈对象，威震天耸了耸肩，思想的碰撞永远是鼓舞人心的。</p><p>他看着他将肩上那点漏出的油给揩去，矿工的生活，灰头土脸的生活，在之后极其漫长的时光里，他时常想起那个刚从监室里带出来的家伙，被旋刃痛殴得遍体鳞伤的家伙，连走路都快走不稳的矿工，后来他才知道这样的生活对他们这些干力气活的，稀松平常有如恒星升降，很难想像那样的环境如何孕育出他这样的灵魂不是么？可是命运依旧冲破重重束缚将威震天送到了他面前，是啊，这个猛然跳出的念头让奥利安哑然失笑，可这真的是最好的安排吗？</p><p>警长——</p><p>奥利安。</p><p>奥利安，矿工局促一笑，可那张微有晦暗的面甲在读出这个名字后明显又高兴了起来，我得离开了，去上早班，谢谢你的酒。</p><p>奥利安撇了眼手腕，走吧，他将最后一点酒一饮而尽，我也该回去了。</p><p>于是他们一前一后地迈出油吧，在寒风凌冽的夜色里并肩走着，风卷流云，现月色朗照，遍洒清辉，在他俩的肩头稍作停留，便又被浮动的阴影悄然卷走，街道依旧静谧，唯街灯寂寂，在一个十字路口他们停下来，喏，我得走这边了，矿工朝他咧嘴一笑，下次再见啊。</p><p>“等等，”奥利安终于还是忍不住叫住了他。</p><p>“能…再叫一次我的名字吗？”</p><p>云层恰在此时移开，皎皎月色将那张有些讶异的年轻面甲照得熠熠生辉，他被这莫名其妙的要求给逗笑了，但威震天依旧收回了迈出的步子，冲奥利安伸出了手，当他们的手有力地握到一起时，威震天已换上了一副严肃而郑重的神色。</p><p>“奥利安，奥利安.派克斯。”<br/>		***<br/>“。。。你以为我变了——但我所做的一切只不过是回归自我。我更像那个他，而不是他后来变成的魔鬼。”</p><p>***<br/>麦克老爹油吧。</p><p>推开门时，那股熟悉的燃油香气再度将他轻拢入怀，侍应生正在吧台后擦着酒杯，一张他完全不熟悉的面甲抬起头来，立马被那种他再熟悉不过的讶异所笼罩。</p><p>“擎天——派克斯先生，有什么可以帮到你？”</p><p>“同往常一样。”一场旅程让他无比疲惫，“两杯，谢谢。”</p><p>走过空荡的座椅，他朝油吧最深处的角落走去，夜色深重，重云密布，时有雨丝飘落，湿漉漉的街道上，了无人烟，只有街灯有气无力地亮着。</p><p>“在等人？”侍应生把酒端上来时随口询问道，目光停在他手边那看上去脏兮兮的手提箱上。</p><p>“啊，也许吧。”对方心不在焉地回复道，和他短暂的眼神交汇后，目光再一次回到了雨势渐大的街道。</p><p>“唉，这雨。”侍应生端着盘子，为这深夜的邀约担忧起来，“太不应时了。”</p><p>“他会来的。”那张晦暗的面甲望着已逐渐被雨幕模糊到快要看不清的街边一角，竟露出了一丝浅薄的笑意，“如果他在的话。”</p><p>“他一定会来的。”</p><p>***<br/>“So everything’s gonna change ?”</p><p>“…Yeah”</p><p>“But，we still brothers?”</p><p>“…till the very end.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>#题记全段 →<br/>“细数浮生总有万绪在心头，<br/>  有些离去总不必挽留，<br/>  一人清醒也似身陷无明渊薮，<br/>  不若饮几坛，大醉方休。”<br/>                                   ——黄诗扶《云何住》</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>